Sen wiecznej szczęśliwości
by Hanayome
Summary: SPOILER ALERT - Po 614 chapterze - Hanayome musiała odreagować! - Meri Kurisumasu Minna-san! Neji Hyuuga dokonuje żywota na polu bitwy. Wśród wszystkich bliskich mu osób jest jedna, która nie może się z tym pogodzić i nie zamierza tego tak zostawiać. Co dalej? Czytaj. Opowiadanie jest rodzajem odreagowania po chapterze 614 jak i prezentem bożonarodzeniowym dla czytelników :)


– Ne…

Świat się zatrzymał. Dosłownie. Każdy pojedynczy atom utracił zdolność poruszania się. Bez pędu, bez położenia. Każda molekuła utknęła w nicości, która zawładnęła jej rzeczywistością. Wszystko dookoła niej najzwyczajniej przestało się poruszać. Stopklatka. Klisza aparatu. Zbliżenie na kadr. A w centrum kadru - on.

–…ji.

Ułamki sekundy ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Drewniane pale powoli wbijały się w jego plecy. Świat zamarł. Zamarło jej serce. Zatrzymało się krążenie. Poczuła jak zapada się sama w sobie, jak słabnie, jak jej kolana zginają się bez jej wiedzy, jak ciało zaczyna drżeć. Nieskończoność właśnie przesunęła się w swoim wymiarze i widziała jak on pada na ziemię przebity dwoma palami.

– NIE!

W tej samej nieskończoności, która się zatrzymała, przesunęła się ona. Jej mięśnie już dawno zaczęły odmawiać posłuszeństwa. Teraz ich nie czuła. Po prostu… leciała. Jak na skrzydłach. Wypadła z zastępów oddziału Daruiego i przedzierała się przez pole bitwy. Odbijała się od głów owładniętych ferworem walki shinobi. Serce biło jej jak oszalałe, a wydawało się, że wcale go nie czuje. Czas równocześnie płynął zbyt szybko i zbyt wolno. Umierał zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie, a jednak upadł zbyt późno.

Biegła do niego. Niech poczeka na nią jeszcze moment. Krótką chwilę. Już do niego biegnie…

Był coraz wyraźniejszy. Jeszcze się poruszał. Opierał się na Naruto. Widziała go coraz dokładniej. Coś mówił. Uśmiechał się. Krew spływała mu z kącików ust wygiętych w delikatnym uśmiechu. Potem nie widziała już nic. Łzy rozmazały jej obraz. Biegła na oślep czując jak rzewne, perliste łzy spływają jej z oczu.

Uśmiechał się. Znali się od lat, ale musiała poczekać aż do jego śmierci, żeby zobaczyć jak się uśmiecha. Neji. Odchodził z uśmiechem na ustach. Oczyma wyobraźni chciała go widzieć takiego jak zwykle. Poważne, łagodnego… Żywego!

Odepchnęła oszołomionego Naruto i nie zważając na Hinatę oraz na czyhające na nich wszystkich niebezpieczeństwo, objęła Nejiego go za ramiona i wtuliła w siebie. Jego krew plamiła jej zielonkawy mundur, jego dłonie ostatkiem sił obejmowały ją w pasie. Uniósł na nią wzrok. Ochraniacz spadł z jego czoła i widziała znikający powoli znak pieczęci.

– Neji – załkała. – Czy… Czy to… Czy teraz…

Otarł jej łzę, zostawiając na twarzy smugę krwi. Złapała jego dłoń i przyłożyła sobie do ust. Ucałowała ją delikatnie. Wpatrywała się w niego swoimi wielkimi, zaczerwienionymi od łez, przerażonymi oczyma, łkając przy tym bezgłośnie.

– Będę woln…

– Nie… – wyszeptała, a jej głos zdawał się nie wydobywać z jej gardła, zupełnie jakby przemawiał kto inny. – NIE – krzyknęła zrozpaczona, wtulając go w siebie mocno.

– Kocham cię – wyszeptał. – Wiedziałaś przecież. Wiedziałaś, że sam chcę zdecydować o swojej śmierci.

– Dlaczego… dlaczego teraz?

– Chronię swoją rodzinę.

– Przecież wiem – załkała. – Do cholery, rozumiem. Dlaczego mi to robisz? Nie mów ani słowa. Dlaczego? Nie odpowiadaj. Przecież wiem.

Milczał, a ona łkała. Wojna zdawała się zatrzymać. Nie widzieli spojrzeń w nich wbitych, a wróg jakby na chwilę zapomniał o ataku. Wyświadczył im przysługę, podarował ostatnie sekundy, w ciągu których mieli się pożegnać.

– Kocham cię – jęknęła w końcu.

– Nie… nie zgiń. Błagam cię. – Jego głos słabł z każdą chwilą, ledwo go słyszała. – Nie boję się śmierci dzięki tobie. Dzięki tobie i naszemu dziecku, które nosisz pod sercem. Nie zgiń, TenTen, zaklinam cię. Nie zgiń.

– Jak możesz mnie prosić o coś takiego… Jak możesz prosić mnie o coś, czego sam nie potrafiłeś dokonać?

Zamknęła oczy. Lodowaty dreszcz przeszył jej lędźwie i rozszedł się po całym ciele. Strach. Przeczucie. Potem jedynym co czuła był potworny ból przeszywający ją na wskroś. Krzyk Naruto i Hinaty.

_Zbłąkany pal przebił ich ciała na wylot i przygwoździł razem do ziemi._

Mimo okropnego bólu jaki czuła, zdołała uśmiechnąć się delikatnie. Wpatrywała się w niego, patrzyła w białe, zachodzące mgłą oczy. Oczy, które zawsze sprawiały, że czuła się bezpieczna. Oczy, które dodawały jej odwagi.

W tej chwili była już odważniejsza… Odważniejsza pomimo palącego poczucia, że także i jej przyjdzie teraz umrzeć.

– TenTen – szepnął i dostrzegła na jego twarzy przerażenie. – Nie… Nie tak…

– Spotkamy się po drugiej stronie – wyszeptała, opierając swoje wargi na jego. Nie było już czasu na nic więcej. Przymknęła oczy, a ostatnim co widziała były jego opadające powieki. – Jak ciepło i zimno zarazem…

.

.

Nie boję się, bo ty jesteś przy mnie. Chciałeś być wolny. To twoje pragnienie mnie uwięziło. Spętały mnie więzy twego pragnienia, a dzięki nim byłam szczęśliwa. Byłam szczęśliwa, bo mnie kochałeś. Teraz też będę szczęśliwa, bo wiem, że nikogo więcej już nie pokochasz.

W życiu shinobi nie ma miejsca na miłość? Poszukajmy go więc we śmierci. Razem, ramię w ramię, dłoń w dłoń, z uśmiechem na ustach jak bohaterowie.

Może i nie zdołam wydać na świat naszego dziecka. Może nie będziesz mógł patrzeć na swego genialnego potomka z lepszego miejsca, do którego chciałeś udać się samotnie. Może nie będę mogła cię wspominać. Nie wiem czy bym to wytrzymała. Wolę być z tobą, być przy tobie.

Myślę, że po śmierci każdy pójdzie do takiego miejsca, w które wierzył. Ja wierzyłam, że idę tam z tobą i tylko to było dla mnie istotne. Jeśli dla ciebie też, to nic innego nie powinno się dla nas liczyć. Nawet gdybyśmy mieli znaleźć się w nicości, nie dbam o to. Nicość zaczęła się dla mnie w momencie, gdy zrozumiałam jak pragniesz zdobyć swą wolność. Nie sądziłeś tylko, że to jedyny sposób, abym i ja mogła być wolna.

Twoje pragnienie zniknęło, a wraz z nim moje więzy. Nie mogłam jednak zostać tu bez ciebie. Jestem wolna, mogę decydować o sobie, uciekam, idę za tobą. Więzy zniknęły, a ja wciąż chcę być z tobą.

.

.

– Ludzie… Miłość to takie zgubne uczucie. Nie sądzisz, Obito?

– Zamknij się, Madara. Nigdy nikogo szczególnie nie kochałeś. Ja i ona, my wiemy czym jest ból po stracie ukochanej osoby. Ona była słaba, nie miała siły walczyć. Ona go kochała i on kochał ją. Nienawidzę ich, nienawidzę ich za to i nienawidzę siebie za nienawiść do nich. Są zbyt piękni, zbyt czyści. Choć zagubieni, to jednak żywię do nich jakieś gorące uczucie. Teraz musieli zginąć, ale nie zapomnę ich. Nie zapomnę ich nigdy, bo rozpalili w moim na wpół umarłym sercu żar. Będą szczęśliwi. Nie zapomnij mych słów nigdy, bo są one sprawcze i pełne mocy. W naszym śnie będą szczęśliwi.

.

.

– Kocham cię!

Poderwała się z łóżka z płaczem i poczęła rozglądać dookoła. Miejsce wydawało się znajome, choć zupełnie inne od wszystkich miejsc które znała. Zamrugała kilka razy i spojrzała na łóżko. Po futonie rozlane były długie włosy nagiego mężczyzny o szerokich ramionach. Odwrócił się na plecy i otworzył powoli oczy.

Wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem, jej serce wypełniła radość. Chwili cudownego uniesienia towarzyszył głęboko skrywany niepokój, ale…

– Miałem…

– … straszny sen?

– Wojna…

–… zginęliśmy?

– Dobrze, że to tylko…

Wtem do ich uszu dobiegł krzyk małego dziecka. Popatrzyli po sobie ze zdziwieniem.

– To był…

–… wyjątkowo realistyczny sen – przyznał, wstając z łóżka i narzucając na siebie yukatę.

Popatrzyli po sobie niepewnie. Obydwoje zdali sobie sprawę, że drżą. Świadomość znajdowania się w rzeczywistości wydawała się być okrutnie iluzoryczna i nieprawdziwa, choć przecież wiedzieli, że ta rzeczywistość istnieje naprawdę. Wczoraj byli u Hinaty i Naruto na kolacji, wrócili, położyli Hizashiego spać, sami zasnęli wtuleni w siebie, jak codziennie od kilkunastu miesięcy.

– Musieliśmy wypić za dużo wina – zasugerowała. – Małe pomieszanie zmysłów – zaśmiała się niepewnie.

Wstali z łóżka i wyszli z sypialni. Zwyczajnie to TenTen szła po ich syna, a Neji w tym czasie wychodził na werandę pomedytować. Tym razem obydwoje udali się do pokoju Hizashiego. Choć nie przyznali się do tego nawet przed samymi sobą, chcieli się upewnić, że ich syn żyje, że jest tuż obok…

Śniła im się dziwna wojna, w której shinobi byli podzieleni na nacje, choć przecież walczyli razem. Wojna, w której zginęli. Wojna wydawała się czymś całkowicie irracjonalnym w ich świecie. Świecie, w którym panował pokój.

.

.

Wyszli na ulice. Ludzie wokół nich spoglądali na siebie niepewnie. Znali swoich sąsiadów, sprzedawców ze sklepików i chłopców roznoszących gazety. A jednak każdy spoglądał na pozostałych zupełnie nieufnie. COŚ wisiało w powietrzu. Coś dziwnego i nieznanego, choć wszystko było takie samo jak poprzedniego wieczora.

Tylko jeden człowiek z dumnie uniesioną do góry głową paradował główną aleją wioski ze swą małżonką. Człowiek doskonale wszystkim znany, ciągle się uśmiechał i podskakiwał. Wzbudzał zaufanie i roztaczał wokół siebie aurę miłości. Człowiek ten był ogólnie szanowany, a jego żona znana jako cudowna istotka o usposobieniu dobrej bogini – Rin.

On zaś zwał się Obito Uchiha i był Hokage.

.

.

**Meri Kurisumasu Minna-san :) Wszystkiego najlepszego, dużo zdrowia, szczęścia, pomyślności w nadchodzącym roku. Piszącym koleżankom i kolegom życzę mnóstwo weny i zapału, osobom czytającym - żeby pojawiało się dużo dobrego fanfiction z ulubionego fandomu, a ogólnie otaku - jak najlepszych M&A w nadchodzącym sezonie :)**

**Wesołych Świąt wszystkim. Wierzysz czy nie, prezent należy się, prawda?  
**

**Właściwie nie planowałam nic dodawać, ale skoro pan Kishimoto robi nam taki prezent na Gwiazdkę, to i ja muszę Wam coś podarować. Opowiadanie jest zasadniczo związane z moją pierwszą myślą po przeczytaniu chaptera - "To teraz niech już zrobią to tsukuyomi i go ożywią do cholery". Amen ;)  
**

**Jeśli komuś się nie podobało to przepraszam, dawno nie pisałam i trochę wyszłam z wprawy.  
**

**Dostałam pytanie czy w związku ze śmiercią Nejiego zamierzam zakończyć działalność pisarską. Otóż nie - wręcz przeciwnie, planuję ją jeszcze wzmóc :) Chciałabym, żebyśmy wszyscy zapomnieli o tym przykrym incydencie...  
**

**Wesołych Świąt raz jeszcze i obyście nie musieli czekać zbyt długo na kolejne opowiadanie. Piszcie, komentujcie :)  
**

**Pozdrawiam  
**

**Hanayome :)  
**


End file.
